Power of the Third Eye
T hefollowing is a what iff story in which chaiotzu attended the Cell Games. “Gohan, you have angere me to the last nerve!” Cel arked, angry and ready to pounce. He was ready o kill Gohan and all of his friends. “You’re gorgetting one thing; I’m my father’s son!” Gohan responded, knowing he was stronger than Cell and he would fight to the end. Suddenly, Cell’s tail reamed open and grefw to an amazing size. It opened so wide that even a horse couldn’tfit insinde. He released a whole army of cell Jr.s and then he told them to attack the Z Fighters. First they went for Tien. He used his tri-beam attack and it stalled the Cell Jr. He waited for the Cel Jr to recover and get closer to Tien but then Tien kciekd him away He then charged after the Celll r and punched him. The Cel Jr. lay in teh ground and didn’t get up no more. Nex ta cell jr kicked Kril Krllinlin. few off and wa dead though. He got up and fired offa a amehahmeha and it hit hte cell jr but didn’t too much. He was out of ki after this so he feell back down and wasn;t cool no more. Next, two cell Jr.s attacked Piccolo. He was going to hurt him bad and wouldn’t take no for an answer. The Cells hit Piccolo square in teh face but didn’t even leave a scratch. He took the by the skulls and smashed the two’s faces against each other. His extra long arms made him a fantastic fighter. The Cekk Jr.s then decided to go for the weakest fighter there; Chiaotzu! He was going to pay big time for showing up there. He tried to use his psychic powers but they didn’t work!He thre rocks at them bu they dodged his attacks. He threw punches at them but they dodges his attacks. They were at eye level with Chiaotzu and one Cell Jr. came and stranged Chiaotzu. He went blue from lack of xygen and fell over and died. It was sad. Tien saw this and got really mad. he powered up really hard and suddenly his eyebrows turned golden! His eyes turned teal! It was insane! He had become a super saiyan! “Whoa Tien I thought only saiyans could become super saiyan!” said Krillin “Yeah, I thought so too but guess not. I mean we never really knew for sure and King Kai came up with the name super saiyan so I guess other races can go super saiyan after all.” Tien Responded ThenTien got down to business. His power was now 50X greater! He got up and ran over to Cell and punched him in the face! Ceell was like “ow!” and tien said “There’s awlays someone cooler than you! now die!” He mad his hands a triange and yelled out “tribeam!” He fired off his tri-beam that was now 50X more poerful. It hurt hima lot inside but he knew it was worthless. He kepy on doing this until evey cell in cell was destroyed. Suddle Cell wad ead but Tien died too because of using tri-beam too much. “No tien!” yelled out Gohan who went super saiyan 2 and killed the Cell Jr/s. However, Goku no longer had to die and everything was better. Th ened. Category:Fan Fiction